


The Sleep Paralysis Demon and her Human

by Qwazzy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hahahah how does one tag?, Smut, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwazzy/pseuds/Qwazzy
Summary: Sleep paralysis demon. It’s the first day(night?) on the job, and the guy she’s supposed to be haunting is awake and horny as fuck, and decides to clap those sleep demon cheeks.
Relationships: SPD/Human
Kudos: 5





	The Sleep Paralysis Demon and her Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend. He does art, and so I wrote this to go along with one of his works. Check him out on newgrounds! https://moewales00.newgrounds.com/

“####, Street Road, City Town. Okay, there’s ###(, ###&, ###%, ah, there we go! ####! Now just to sneak in~” Floating above the city skyline is a shapely woman with charcoal skin and long black hair that fanned out to her lower back. Four arms spread out on her torso, and a black dress covered her body. Her name is Danaphel, a lower ranking demon who has just been moved to the sleep paralysis department from the cleaner’s department. Today(tonight?) is her first assignment as a Sleep Paralysis Demon in the human world, and she couldn’t be more excited.

‘Finally! A chance to meddle with the human world! No more scraping off the souls of the damned from the river styx!’ Danaphel shuddered with excitement at the thought. Finally, she can prove that she’s a great demon too, and that she can do great at her job! All she has to do is spook a single human who can’t keep their eye’s closed at night, and bam, presto! A higher wage and better health benefits!

Currently, Danaphel floated in front of a second story window of a plain looking house. Pulling from seemingly nowhere a thin credit card, the demon slipped the card into the windowsill, and pressed her ear close. Listening carefully, Danaphel jiggled the card around, and after a few moments she heard a soft click. Her face lit up at the sound, and she hummed happily to herself as the card is stealthily hidden, and the window silently slides up.

Like a ninja, Danaphel made her way into the dark room, moonlight barely illuminating the area. Her pitch-black skin blended in with the shading, allowing her to dart from corner to corner in the room, hiding herself. There, on the bed, was a lump where blankets covered her sleeping victim. Sleeping, hah, yeah right. Danaphel’s job would only work if he was awake!  
Stifling her giggles, Danaphel slowly creeped up to the side of the bed, her hand slowly reaching out for the blanket. Her fingers clenched the soft fabric, and she yanked the sheets off the unsuspecting human!

…

Ah, the human sleeps naked.

And apparently, he isn’t asleep.

Fuck, that’s a huge cock.

“Ah!” A bright blush bloomed on her face, and Danaphel fell back in shock, landing on her butt. On the bed, the human sat up, green eyes staring down at her. The human has shaggy brown hair, and an intense stare that Danaphel swore looked into her soul.

“…Oh, this must be a lucid dream them. Nice.” The human muttered to himself. He swept his legs off the bed, and stood up in front of Danaphel. The demon’s blush deepened and her eyes are drawn down between the human’s legs. Thick and throbbing, his dick stood proud, and Danaphel licked her lips.

‘Ah! No, down girl! You can’t go lusting after a human!’ The sleep demon lightly smacked her cheeks. ‘It doesn’t matter that he’s packing heat, or that he looks like he could sweep you off your feet and carry you like a princess, and make love under the willow trees- Ack! You’re doing it again!’ Danaphel shook her head to clear them of those unprofessional thoughts. She’s on the job after all!  
Steeling herself, Danaphel looked back up at the human, ready to terrify him for that sweet, sweet pay raise! But there he was, the human kneeling in front of her, his face inches away from hers. The resolve she built up crumbled immediately when he pushed forward and pressed his lips to hers. A heat bloomed within her chest, and her blush returned with a vengeance.

The human cupped her chin, gently trailing a finger across her jaw. Danaphel shuddered as she softly moaned into the kiss. His other hand wrapped around her, and Danaphel’s back arched while his fingers tickled her through her dress.

‘Oh geez, oh man. I really shouldn’t be doing this~’ The human’s hand slid down the demon’s back, cupping her butt and giving it a gentle squeeze. The human broke the kiss, and Danaphel squeaked when she is suddenly picked up off of the ground. Instinctively, she wraps her arms and legs around the human so that she doesn’t fall back onto the floor.

The human stared at her with a lustful gaze, and Danaphel could feel her heart beating in her chest. Sure, he wasn’t the most handsome person she’s seen, but the confidence in those eyes sure made up for it! Not to mention the hot, throbbing rod that somehow slipped beneath her dress and is pressing between their stomachs. Oh god, she could feel the hot pre smearing across her skin.

“W-Wait! We can’t-!” Danaphel tried to stop the human, only to be silenced when their lips pressed together again. His hands gripped her ass firmly, squeezing through the dress, and he turned around with her in his arms.

“Shhhh, babe. It’s alright. We’ll feel really good soon~” The human hushed her, setting the demon softly down on the grey sheets. Danaphel, too shocked from the overly affectionate tone, didn’t register the human sliding her dress up and over her head, letting her large breasts bounce free and revealing her light grey nipples to the world. The demon blushed, putting one of her arms over her breasts, while another slid between her legs to cover herself.

“You look so beautiful.” The human said, reigniting the blush on Danaphel’s cheeks. Their eyes locked together, and she could feel the warmth from her core spread. A human, complimenting her! The very same one who she was supposed to torment this night! Her eyes said, ‘So are you.’ but it went unvoiced. His hands gently grabbed her knees, his thumbs tracing circles as he slowly spread Danaphel’s legs apart.

‘We are going to do this. Oh wow, I’m going to fuck the human I was assigned to. He’s so hot. He’s so gentle.’ Danaphel thought to herself, a third arm covering her mouth in a futile attempt to hide her blush. She didn’t stop the human from spreading her legs, or when he gently moved her hand away from her pussy. A trail of liquid connecting her pussy and her hand broke off, sending a shiver up Danaphel’s spine at the sight.

“Oh, fuck.” Danaphel gasped when the human pressed his lips to her crotch. He gently kissed the grey flesh, and ran his tongue across her lips. Each little flick sent small jolts up her spine, and the demon couldn’t stop herself from groping at her chest. She let out a low whine as the human’s tongue found her nub. The warm muscle tracing letters over the sensitive bundle of nerves, and Danaphel ran her second set of hands through the human’s hair. Despite her blush, the demon couldn’t help but keep the human snug against her crotch, wanting to stay in the moment for as long as possible.

It only got better when Danaphel felt two fingers cross her lips, teasing her entrance with gentle brushes before inserting themselves into her core. The digits squirmed inside of her, touching against her walls while the human slowly and methodically teased her clit.

“Ah. God. Don’t stop~” Danaphel moaned out as she slowly got more and more into the act. She could feel the heat inside of her building up, muscles clenching and squeezing on the human’s fingers and tongue. Fuck, she’s so close-!

“There we go, nice and ready~” The human hummed to himself happily as he pulled up from her. Her hands coming undone from his hair, slipping free while she came down from the near climax. Why did he do that! Didn’t he know how close she was!? Danaphel mustered up a glare at the human, but that quickly turned to flustered surprise when he plopped his hard cock onto her aroused pussy.

The demon moaned as the human rocked his hips, dragging his length across her lips. Danaphel could feel herself clenching around something that wasn’t there, and she couldn’t help but agree with her body that she wanted that to change badly.

“H-Hey… could you… p-please...?” Danaphel’s hands spread her lips, her grey pussy glistening with arousal. She blushed and turned her head to look away from the human, not confident in herself to look him in the eye.

The human smiled down at the blushing demon, bending forward, hands pressed into the bed on either side of her head, so that his face was close to hers. The tip of his cock gently pressing against her pussy, sending jolts up Danaphel’s spine. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, inches away from pressing their lips together again.

A hand cupped the demon’s chin, and turned Danaphel’s head so the two stared into each other’s eyes. Nervous black stared into lustful blue. No words were exchanged between the two. Their lips mashed together, she wrapped her arms around him, and the human bucked his hips forward.

Danaphel gasped into the kiss as he entered her. Her eyes fluttered as the human slowly stretched her out. Her fingers clenched from the sensations, barely not scratching against the human’s back. Finally, his hips lightly plapped against hers, the entire length finally reaching as deep as it could go.

“Oh, fuuuck~” Which happened to be quite deep. Danaphel moaned loudly having pulled back from the kiss. Her chest rose and fell with her shallow breaths, breasts jiggling with each up and down. The demon could feel herself clenching around the throbbing meat, seemingly desperate for that last inch of pleasure to send her over the edge. After a moment of catching her breath, Danaphel returned her eyes to look at his.

“P-Please…”

The human smiled down at the blushing demon, and complied.

“Ahh~ Oh God~” Danaphel’s eyes clenched shut from the sudden stimulus. She could feel the tip scraping against her fleshy walls. With every retreat, she felt the dissatisfying emptiness left behind, and she squealed when that emptiness is refilled.

The human kept bucking his hips, over and over, thrusting into of the demon. He grunted while he forced himself to keep a decent pace, searching for that spot to send the pitch-black woman under him over the edge.

“Mnnnn~” And find it he did. Albeit, Danaphel was already close to cumming before it all, but she was able to find release all the same. The demon clenched and writhed under the human, squeezing his meat for all that she is worth. Girl cum quickly escaped around the thrusting plug, sending liquid across her thighs and lubing him up even more.

Thankfully for the demon, the human noticed her abrupt shaking, and slowed his movement down, letting her ride out the reaction. A black hand cam up to his face, and the human blinked in surprise.

“…D-Don’t stop…” Danaphel quietly said. She bucked her hips, grinding herself into him. “Keep… Keep fucking me~” Her grey lips quickly captured the human’s, and their tongues quickly wrestled for dominance. The human thankfully didn’t ask questions, and immediately returned to pounding the demon’s wet pussy.

‘There, there! That’s the spot~ Fuck me~ Plow your human seed deep into my pussy~ Treat me like a princess who’s repaying her knight~’ Danaphel quickly got lost in her fantasies while the human thrusted his cock into her. Both sets of her arms now wrapped around the human’s back, keeping him close all the while.

But fuck! The human kept pounding the same place over and over, sending jolts of pleasure coursing though her body. Danaphel could feel the heat rising up inside of her again, so soon after her first release and the demon was going to cum again. Not that she was against the idea at all.

The human broke the kiss and grunted. His teeth biting down on his lip and his eyes closed. And there! Danaphel could feel the pulsing of his dick more intensely now, and his thrusting into her growing uneven.

“I’m gonna-“

“Do it! Cum in me~”

The human gasped at the same time as the demon did. Hot white cum shot into Danaphel’s pussy, filling her up with a heat that only replaced the heat she released. Her nails dug into the human’s back, leaving behind light scratched while the two of them climaxed.

‘Oh god, I can feel it sloshing inside of me…’ Danaphel thought to herself while the human pulled out of her. He was slow with it, scraping his cock against her while he pulled back. Eventually, the head is released with a wet ‘POP!’ sound, and with nothing to stop it, the human’s cum started to spill out of Danaphel’s cunt.

She moaned as she felt the hot liquid dribble down her thighs and across her butt, pooling on the bed beneath her. The demon just laid there, gasping for breath with one of her hands pressed against her forehead.

“Ah, fuck. That’s hot.” Danaphel got up on her elbows and looked at the human. His eyes glued to the cum leaking out of her cunt. Taking a look herself, Danaphel had to agree with him that the color contrast did, in fact, look hot as fuck.

Suddenly comprehending what had just happened, Danaphel’s blush returned full force and she let out a high pitched ‘EEP!’ quickly closing her legs and hugging herself.  
‘I just fucked my human! Oh god! What did I just dooooo!?’ The demon mentally wailed in her head, nearly brought to tears from the emberassment. She could just curl up and die! Her hands covering her face to hide herself away from the world.

But then, a weight laid itself down on the bed next to her, pulling Danaphel back from her self-induced panic. Arms wrapped themselves around her shivering form, and a warm body pressed itself against her back. The human had gotten into bed with her, and Danaphel couldn’t find it in herself to push him away.

It felt nice.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” He whispered into her ear, and buried his face into Danaphel’s long hair. The demon’s blush came back in full force, and she was about to rebuke the human for the complete fuck up this night was from a business standpoint. Though the hot stuff leaking between her legs reminded her that it was a fuck up in more ways than one. But before she could, light snoring could be heard from behind her, the human having passed out almost instantly.

Danaphel paused, hearing the peaceful sounds of sleep coming from the human. Damn her and her bleeding heart. Her blush slowly subsided, and the demon snuggled herself into his warm arms. Maybe staying like this wouldn’t be so bad. Danaphel’s eyes slowly closed, her legs stretching themselves out again and intertwining with his.

No, this wouldn’t be that bad at all.


End file.
